Perfect
by HenryN
Summary: A short two-shot, song-fic about LuckyShipping. Quite fluffy. Rated T for language. Characters are kind of OOC. Many thanks to Ebaz for revising!
1. Chapter 1

Perfect

This is a quick little song-fic I wrote about **LuckyShipping**. If you don't support it then obviously, don't read it. The idea was kind of stuck in my head but truthfully, I didn't want write it. If I don't write it though then the idea would be lost so it would be a waste so yeah… Here is a rushed song-fic. Personally, I think I rushed the first half of the story and did a little better on the second half. Sorry if it sucks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or the song Perfect. Nintendo owns Pokemon and PINK owns the song perfect. The lyrics in this chapter are written/edited by Boyce Avenue.

Chapter 1

2 Years ago...

"Blue... stop crying... please..."

Blue was sobbing near the edge of Mt. Silver with Red, Yellow, and Green trying to comfort her.

"Shh.. don't worry, Blue. We're here for you. Right guys?"  
>"Yeah, Blue, we need you! You're my big sis! We'll still love you!" Yellow said.<br>"Yeah, see Blue? Yellow cares for you too. How about you Green?"

"Don't do this. It would be stupid if you do Pesky Woman."  
>"Green!" Red snarled.<br>"... We need you in our lives, Pesky Woman..."  
>"See Blue, we're here for you!" Red said, smiling.<br>"But my parents! I loved them! How could they do this to me?" Blue sobbed.  
>"Who cares Blue? It'll be just like before! You, me, Green and Yellow! I'm sure our juniors will be here for you too if they knew what was happening."<p>

Blue's parents abandoned and left a message saying they wanted a _perfect _child, one who would bring in a lot of money into the family. One day, they just took all of Blue's money that she saved up from actually working and ran away. Now Blue, depressed, is on Mt. Silver. She thought about it a lot. And she decided; she would kill herself.

"I can't take it anymore!"

Blue shoved Red out of the way and bolted for the cliff. Red, luckily, was able to tackle her down and prevented her from killing herself.

"BLUE! LISTEN TO ME!" Red yelled. "You're perfect. Please don't do this..."  
>"B-But... m-my parents... t-t-they l-left m-m-me..."<p>

Red sighed. He held her in a tight embrace. Yellow flinched at this but Green noticed.

"Sorry Yellow, but you're going to have to sacrafice your love for Red if we want to save Blue..." he whispered.

Yellow wiped the tears that were forming and nodded.

"Blue..."

"_Made a wrong turn,  
>Once or twice.<br>Dug my way out,  
>Blood and fire.<br>Bad decisions,  
>That's alright.<br>Welcome to my silly life.._

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood.  
>Mister, no way it's all good.<br>It didn't slow me down._

_Mistaken.  
>Always second guessing.<br>Underestimated.  
>Look, I'm still around…<em>

_Pretty, pretty please.  
>Don't you ever, ever feel.<br>Like you're less than,  
>Less than perfect.<br>Pretty, pretty please,  
>If you ever, ever feel,<br>Like you're nothing,  
>You are perfect, to me.<em>

_You're so mean,  
>When you talk.<br>About yourself,  
>You are wrong.<em>

_Change the voices,  
>In your head.<br>Make them like you,  
>Instead.<em>

_So complicated.  
>Look how we all make it.<br>Filled with so much hatred.  
>Such a tired game.<em>

_It's enough,  
>I've done all I can think of.<br>Chased down all my demons,  
>I've seen you do the same.<em>

_Pretty, pretty please.  
>Don't you ever, ever feel.<br>Like you're less than,  
>Less than perfect.<br>Pretty, pretty please,  
>If you ever, ever feel,<br>Like you're nothing,  
>You are perfect, to me.<em>

_You're perfect.  
>You're perfect. Yeah…<em>

_You're perfect.  
>You're perfect… to me…<em>

_Oh you're perfect.  
>Oh pretty, pretty please… yeah.<br>You're perfect,  
>You're perfect. <em>

_Pretty, pretty please.  
>Don't you ever, ever feel.<br>Like you're less than,  
>Less than perfect.<br>Pretty, pretty please,  
>If you ever, ever feel,<br>Like you're nothing,  
>You are perfect, to me…<em>"

Blue's eyes widened. She was really surprised to hear Red sing a song for her. The fact that he had an amazing voice made it an even bigger surprise.

"Red..."  
>"Feel better yet, Blue?" Red said, smiling brightly at her.<br>She nodded smiling, looking lovingly into his eyes and threw her arms around him. Red blushed and looked away while picking her up in his arms.

"Great! Let's go back to Viridian now. I'm hungry."

Green suddenly looked a little angry but Red noticed. He smiled.

"I'll pay this time, so don't get all stingy Green."

Green just rolled his eyes and grumbled something.


	2. Chapter 2

Perfect

You guys thought Red and Blue got together after that right? Wrong! He actually got with Misty and they dated for 2 years. I know, I know. "What the Hell Henry. MangaPokeShipping? We want LuckyShipping! "Well, don't worry. I'm a LuckyShipper for life so this will be a LuckyShipping story :).

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or the song Perfect. Nintendo owns Pokemon and PINK owns the song perfect. The lyrics in this chapter are written by PINK herself.

Chapter 2

Present Time (Or 2 Years after the last chapter.)

"...Hello?"  
>"Green! Red's missing! He said he went to Misty 10 hours ago and he hasn't been back yet!"<br>"Blue, get over it. Red's been with Misty for 2 years now. Nothing can be done. Just because he sang a song for you doesn't mean he was in love with you. Be was just trying to cheer you up so you didn't kill yourself. I thought I went over this with you a hundred times already."  
>"I know but, Red wasn't there when I went to the Cerulean Gym! It's been 10 hours and I'm really worried!"<br>"Hello...?"  
>"... Try Mt. Silver then. Maybe he's training with Gold."<br>"Right! Why didn't I think of that? Thanks, Green!"  
>"Pesky woman..."<p>

Blue rolled her eyes and hung up. Then she called out her Jigglypuff.

"Jiggly!"  
>"Hey, Jiggly. I need you to fly me to Mt. Silver so we can find Red."<p>

Jiggly just rolled her eyes but she expanded. Blue got on and then they took off.

"To Red, I go!"

1 hour later...

"Alright we made it near the top. Thanks Jiggly."

Blue recalled her Jigglypuff and started to run up the steps to the small arena Red made while training with his pupils (A/N: Free virtual cookie if you guys can name Red's pupils that I had in mind). When she got to the top, she saw Red stand at the cliff, staring at the setting sun. She smiled and started to walk over to him when she realized something was wrong. She noticed that Pika and the rest of Red's team were trying to hold Red back as if... as if he were trying to jump...

"Let go of me guys! Just let me die damn it!"

Blue's eyes widened. She then ran to Red as fast as possible and pulled him back, causing Blue and him to fall on the floor.

"Blue? What the hell? What are you doing here?"  
>"You answer me first Red! Why were you trying to kill yourself!"<p>

"Well?"  
>"...Misty and I broke up. She said she got tired of me. Said we weren't as <em>perfect<em> together as she thought..." Red began to breakdown. "I don't get it... I loved her with everything I had! I poured my heart out to her!" Red let his tears drop, saying nothing more.

"Red…"

Blue took him in a tight embrace.

"_Made a wrong turn,_

_Once or twice.  
>Dug my way out,<em>

Blood and fire..."

Red's eyes widened. This was the song he sung for her 2 years ago...

"_Bad decisions,  
>That's alright.<br>Welcome to my silly life…_

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood.  
>Miss, no way it's all good.<br>It didn't slow me down._

_Mistaken.  
>Always second guessing.<br>Underestimated.  
>Look, I'm still around…<em>

_Pretty, pretty please.  
>Don't you ever, ever feel.<br>Like you're less than,  
>Fuckin' perfect.<br>Pretty, pretty please,  
>If you ever, ever feel,<br>Like you're nothing,  
>You're fuckin' perfect, to me.<em>

_You're so mean,  
>When you talk.<br>About yourself,  
>You are wrong.<em>

_Change the voices,  
>In your head.<br>Make them like you,  
>Instead.<em>

_So complicated.  
>Look how we all make it.<br>Filled with so much hatred.  
>Such a tired game.<br>_

_It's enough,  
>I've done all I can think of.<br>Chased down all my demons,  
>I've seen you do the same.<em>

_Pretty, pretty please.  
>Don't you ever, ever feel.<br>Like you're less than,  
>Fuckin' perfect.<br>Pretty, pretty please,  
>If you ever, ever feel,<br>Like you're nothing,  
>You're fuckin' perfect, to me.<em>

_You're perfect.  
>You're perfect. Yeah…<em>

_You're perfect.  
>You're perfect… to me…<em>

_Oh you're perfect.  
>Oh pretty, pretty please… yeah.<br>You're perfect,  
>You're perfect. <em>

_Pretty, pretty please.  
>Don't you ever, ever feel.<br>Like you're less than,  
>Fuckin' perfect.<br>Pretty, pretty please,  
>If you ever, ever feel,<br>Like you're nothing,  
>You're fuckin' perfect, to me."<em>

"…Blue... you remembered...?"

Blue smiled.

"Of course! I would never forget it. It's what made me fall in love with you so how could I forget?"  
>"... What?"<p>

Then, Blue kissed him. Red was shocked but he then return the kiss to her. After another two minutes, they pulled away.

"Red... I know Misty just broke your heart but believe me. I would never hurt you like that. I promise never to let you go if you would just be with me. Please... take me Red. I waited 2 long years for this. Let me take care of you. I swear I won't be like Misty. I won't be like that idiot who'd throw you away..."  
>"If you can take this heart-breaking pain off of me, then I'm all yours Blue..."<p>

Blue hugs Red even more tightly, on the verge of jumping for joy. Instead she just stayed calm and coolly said,

"I swear to you boo, we're _perfect_ for each other."


End file.
